The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Users can attach media items (e.g., photos or videos) to various electronic documents, such as emails and slide presentations. Users typically draft and edit such electronic documents at a desktop or laptop computing device because these types of devices have physical keyboards and other input devices (e.g., mice or trackballs/trackpads) that make it easier for the user to quickly and efficiently provide their input. These types of devices, however, are typically difficult to utilize to capture the media item because they are bulky and their components are typically wired. Thus, users typically use their mobile computing devices, such as mobile phones or tablet computers, to capture the media item. The transferring of the captured media item to the other computing device accessing the electronic document, however, is time consuming.